


Holiday Celebration

by swtalmnd



Series: Sherlock Holidays [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Christmas, Copic Markers, M/M, Pen & Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas kiss, and a bit of holiday afterglow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for 2011's Sherlock holiday card exchange.


End file.
